dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ziard/History
History Ziard was a human mage who discovered dark magic at some point before the division of Xadia. He intended to use dark magic to protect and benefit his people, albeit at the expense of magical creatures he poached in order to fuel it. He had garnered followers in the process, and it is uncertain if he was truly a resident of Elarion. To aid Ziard, he had also received a staff from an unknown benefactor, aiding him in casting his magic. Eventually, his practices drew the attention of Sol Regem, the reigning Dragon King, who invited him to meet him overlooking on a hill overlooking Elarion. Sol Regem demanded that Ziard and his followers give up practicing dark magic. When Ziard refused, Sol Regem told him he will destroy Elarion and leave Ziard on the hill to watch as punishment. Ziard, though initially horrified, was convinced that Sol Regem was bluffing. However, Sol Regem responded by promptly flying towards Elarion. In a vain attempt to save the city, Ziard attacked Sol Regem with a fireball formed by dark magic, but was incinerated by the Archdragon in turn. However, Ziard's attack scarred and blinded Sol Regem, who dove into a nearby lake to extinguish the flames. Afterwards, Sol Regem carried out Elarion's destruction,Elarion's Midnight Star Poem but Ziard's attack ultimately left Sol Regem as an embittered and hostile shadow of himself. Legacy Despite his good intentions for humanity, Ziard's actions ultimately led to strife between his people and the magical races of Xadia, which culminated the division of the land and the exile of the former group. Ziard's staff, which was relatively unscathed after Sol Regem's attack, was presumably recovered afterwards, until eventually coming into possession of Viren. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem Flashbacks show him meeting with Sol Regem on a hill near the city of Elarion. The Archdragon claims that he smells death on Ziard which leads him to ask if he was summoned to be insulted. Sol Regem instead orders him and his followers to abandon dark magic, saying it was humanity's only path forward. Ziard refuses however, stating that without dark magic humans would struggle helpless and pathetic, and would still be referred to as 'lesser beings'. Sol Regem retorts that humans are lesser beings and orders Ziard to drop his staff and leave. Once more he refuses, saying that his staff was a gift. Sol Regem queries as to who gave him that staff and instead of giving him a name, Ziard says he got it from "one of the Great Ones". Angered, Sol Regem then expresses his desire to destroy Elarion should he refuse to give up dark magic. Horrified, Ziard calls it a bluff, but Sol Regem proves otherwise when he takes off into the sky and flies towards the city. Spotting a flock of Xadian birds, Ziard tries to save Elarion to absorb their power and create a fireball to stop Sol Regem, causing him to turn around and face Ziard. In the end, the first dark mage was killed as the fire of the dragon turns his body into dust. References }} Navigation Category:Histories